


You’re Not Weird

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Series: LGBT Oneshots [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Best friend Coraline Jones, Bullying, F/M, Happy pride month, LGBT, Purposeful Deadnaming, Straight ally character, Supportive Coraline Jones, Supportive Grandparent, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wybie Lovat, Transgender, Unsupportive Parent, Use of wrong pronouns, dead naming, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Coraline discovers that her best friend, Wybie Lovat, is a Trans Boy, and she’s very supportive
Relationships: Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat, Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Series: LGBT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. You’re Not Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline discovers that her best friend, Wybie Lovat, is a Trans Boy

Coraline couldn’t seem to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

“It’s bull!” Coraline exclaimed as she shoved stuff from her backpack into her locker, “It’s bull that she just called me out in the middle of class!”

Wybie nodded along with her ranting, “Yes, it was so unfair that she called you out for drawing during class.”

”Exactly!” She exasperated, “Why was she even looking at me in the first place?!”

”I know, so weird,” Wybie said as he placed a few books in his backpack, “She clearly has it out for you.”

Coraline rolled her eyes, “I can tell you’re being sarcastic, but thank you.”

Before Wybie could say anything else, he frowned, “Jonesy, don’t look now. Matson’s coming this way.”

Coraline groaned at the mention of that name. Johnny Matson is the sleaziest guy in school. He’s constantly invading girls’ personal space and beating up people for no reason. In short: He’s an asshole.

”Well,” he said with a smirk, “Coraline and Willow. What are you two fine ladies up to?”

Coraline arched an eyebrow and looked around. There was no one named Willow going into this school. Students around them were whispering and a few were pointing at Wybie, who was looking very uncomfortable.

”What the hell are you talking about, Matson?”

He chuckled, “Damn _Willow_ ,” he said, putting a lot of emphasis on the unfamiliar name, “You didn’t tell her?” Coraline saw who his eyes were on: Wybie. “Coraline, she didn’t tell you?”

”Shut up, Matson,” he muttered.

He started laughing, “That’s rich!” He moved past Coraline and approached Wybie, “Go on, Willow. Tell her, everyone here already knows.” He wraps his arm around his shoulder, “Tell her how you used to wear skirts and stuff. Or better yet, show us.

At that, Coraline became enraged. Before she could tell Johnny off, Wybie pushed him back then kicked him right between the legs, making him clutch that area and fall to his knees!

“SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLE!” He shouted with tears in his eyes, “MY NAME IS WYBIE LOVAT! I USE HE AND HIM PRONOUNS! REMEMBER THAT!” Then he grabbed his backpack, slammed his locker door shut and ran away, leaving Coraline confused as to what just happened

* * *

Coraline searched around for Wybie for about ten minutes. She asked students and teachers if they’ve seen him run by until she finally found him sitting just outside the boy’s bathroom. His hair was all over his face, hiding his tear-stained face, and he clutched his knees to his chest.

“Wybie? Are you okay?” Coraline asked in a soft tone. Wybie mutters something that she can’t make out, “What'd you say?”

He speaks a little louder this time, “I’m not!” He continues crying while Coraline looks confused.

”... What happened back there? Why’d he call you all those things?” She walks over to the crying boy and sits down beside him. “... Tell me what’s wrong.”

”You’re gonna call me weird and leave me.”

Coraline frowned at those words. Nothing this boy could say will ever make her leave him. And if it’s something serious, she wouldn’t call him weird.

”Well, I always thought you were weird.” This causes a chuckle to escape from him, making her smile, “Whatever you tell me won’t make me hate you or anything. You’re my best friend.”

He moves his hair off of his face so Coraline Can see his puffy red eyes. He looks up at his friend and smiles.

”Okay...” He sighs, “I’m... I... I’m not-“

Coraline cuts him off, “If you don’t wanna tell me now-“

”No, I’m gonna...” He takes a deep breath, “Jonesy... I’m Trans.”

Coraline was not expecting that. She wasn’t even sure how to respond to such news. Her silence is causing Wybie to panic.

”U-uh- Forget it! I- I’ll-“

”No! It’s okay.” She reassures and holds his hand, “Sorry, I was just a little surprised... So... You used to be a girl?”

He nods, “Yeah.”

”Okay. I don’t see a problem with that. So, that’s why you were uncomfortable with Johnny.”

”Yes!” He exclaims, “He does that all the time! I hate it! Everyone here knows I’m Trans, and most of them don’t have a problem, but... He just... Ugh!”

”Is your grandma okay with you being Trans?” She asks, trying to change the subject

”Yeah, she is.” He smiles, “She was actually really supportive.” His smile drops, “My parents weren’t, though.”

Coraline realizes what he means “Oh... I’m so sorry.” She puts an arm around him.

”They were assholes, anyway. Grandma practically disowned my dad after they kicked me out.” He chuckles at the memory, “After that, she did everything she could to support me. We’re still trying to find a binder that fits okay until I get the surgery. She even threatened to fight the principal if he didn’t allowed me to wear pants with my uniform, or use the boys bathroom.”

”I have said it once, and I will say it again... Your grandmother is a badass.” She gives him a playful punch in the arm. Her phone buzzes. She checks the screen and sees a text from her mom “You want a ride home?”

”Yeah. Thanks.”

Coraline finds her mom waiting outside by her old Beetle car.

”Hey, mom!” She waves.

”Hi, Coraline. Hello, Wybie.”

They all get in the car. Mel looks in the rear view mirror, and notices Wybie’s tear-stained face “Wybie, are you okay?” She asks, concerned

”Yeah. Just some idiots saying stuff.”


	2. I Love You Guys

The day had been normal for Coraline and Wybie until they got a call from Jenna’s principal explaining that they had to come to the school immediately

Their sweet ten-year-old got into a fight with a twelve-year-old boy

They were shocked and assumed the principal got the wrong kid, but it was confirmed, that was their little angel who gave a boy a nosebleed

They left their jobs and sped through every yellow light on their way to the school. Wybie arrived first, Coraline, two minutes later

They stormed down the school hallways until they made it to the office. Coraline swung the door open and saw the situation before them. There was Jenna, sitting in a chair in front of the principal’s desk with an ice pack on her knuckles, and next to her was the twelve-year-old, holding an ice pack over his swollen eye. With him were his parents who gave the two dirty looks

“Mr. and Mrs. Lovat?” The principal, Ms. Issac addressed. They nodded and each shook her outstretched hand

“Now, I’ll have both of your children tell their sides of the story, and-“

“Excuse me?” The mother of the boy asked “What’s there to discuss? Their daughter punched our son!”

Coraline rolled her eyes while Wybie crosses his arms. This woman is a piece of work

“I would just like to hear both sides of the story so we can find out what led to the fight and avoid conflict like this in the future.” Ms. Isaac turns to the boy “Leif?”

Leif sighed “Me ‘n my friends were talking to Carla, then Jenna just punched me.”

“Is that all?” Ms. Issac asked

Leif looks to both his parents before looking back to her and nodding

“See?” Leif’s mother asked, “Our son was attacked for no reason at all!”

Wybie knew something was wrong. He saw the way Jenna’s face scrunched up when Leif mentioned Carla. Their daughter was a spitfire, yeah, she got it from her mom, but she was more of a pacifist like him. She’d never physically attack someone unless there was a good reason.

“Okay.” Ms. Issac said, annoyed. She turned to Jenna and smiled “Jenna, please explain why you hit Leif.” She said in a calm, patient voice

Jenna frowned before nodding. “Well, first of all, his name isn’t Carla, it’s _Carlos_!” She glared at Leif

Her parents’ eyes widened as she continued

“Leif and his friends were harassing Carlos and calling _him_ names. They’re always doing this to _him_.” She put a lot of emphasis on the word ‘him’

“We were just messing around!” Leif defended “I didn’t see her complainin’” He muttered

“Carlos is not a girl!” She yelled as she stood from her seat

Wybie was taken aback at his daughter’s sudden outburst. But he was starting to get a clearer picture of the situation

“Jenna, you said they called Carlos names?” Ms. Issac asked. Jenna nods “What names, exactly?”

All eyes were now on Jenna. She had a somewhat guilty look on her face “Are you okay?”

“I... I don’t wanna say.”

“Jen.” Coraline places a hand on her daughter’s shoulder “Just tell us.”

“Obviously lying.” The mother whispered to her husband, and never in his life has Wybie wanted to smack people so much

Jenna glanced at Wybie before frowning “I don’t want dad to be upset.”

Her parents were now confused. How would some boy’s words make Wybie upset?

Wybie got down to Jenna’s level and smiled “Jen, I won’t be upset, okay? Just tell us.”

Jenna sighed, then nodded “... They called him a word that rhymed with cranny.”

Coraline and Wybie have no idea what she was talking about, but then they put everything together. The wrong pronouns, the wrong name. Wybie finally asked...

“Jenna... Is Carlos transgender?”

She hesitated before nodding. At the confirmation, Coraline noticed the somber look on her husband’s face and held his hand.

They were not expecting this

“Okay, so what?” Leif’s mother exclaimed “That doesn’t give Jenna an excuse to hit my son! They were just messing around with her-“

“ _Him_!” Jenna corrected

“Him, whatever. Their daughter is accusing my son of being a bully when she punched him for no reason!”

“Listen, lady,” Coraline got in this woman’s face “it sounds to me like you’re enabling your son’s transphobia!”

Leif’s mother scoffed “My son is not transphobic!”

“That’s enough, Elaine.” Ms. Issac reprimanded, then turned to Wybie “Mr. Lovat, I would like to apologize. This school does not tolerate such behavior.”

Leif’s father interrupted “Why are you apologizing to him?”

Coraline scowled before yelling “Because my husband is transgender, you ignorant ass!”

The parents looked dumbstruck at such news. Jenna tried to hold back a snicker. Leif turned to his parents, still hoping they were on his side

“Look, that’s still no excuse for Jenna to hit our son.” Leif’s father said “Leif was just messing around with that girl.”

“Are you dumb?!” Wybie yelled, he was having enough of these people “Jenna clearly said that Carlos is a boy! Our daughter was defending him from your transphobic son! I bet I know where he got it from.”

The mother scoffed “We are not transphobic!”

“You kept using female pronouns when talking about Carlos, and dead-named him!” Coraline was now pissed

Issac’s father rolled his eyes “We were just-“

“Enough!” Ms. Issac yelled, making everyone stop arguing. She turns to Leif’s father “Mr. Kress, this school does not tolerate behavior such as yours. We treat others with common decency.” She reminded him “Derogatory terms should never be used.”

Coraline and Wybie secretly fist bumped behind their backs

“I’ll have Carlos speak tomorrow, so we can decide the severity of Leif’s punishment. But Jenna,” She turns to the girl “I would still like for you to apologize for punching Leif.”

Jenna rolled her eyes, really not wanting to do such a thing, but complied. She turned to Leif

“I’m sorry for punching you in the face for being a transphobic a-“ Wybie quickly covered her mouth, knowing the word she was about to say

Coraline cleared her throat “Well, if that’s all, I think we’ll be going now.”

“Yes, you can go.” Ms. Issac confirmed

—

When they got back home, they all sat at the dinner table to discuss today’s events

“Jenna, we wanna start by saying we’re proud of you for defending Carlos, and your father.” Coraline held Wybie’s hand “But you can’t hit people.”

“Even if they’re an asshole that deserves it?”

Coraline tried to hide her snicker

Wybie nods “Yes, but also I’d like to know where you learned that type of language.” He didn’t notice the guilty look on his wife’s face

“Mom said it to this lady named Karen.” She explained

Wybie raises an eyebrow “Oh, did she now?”

Coraline ceases her laughter when she sees the unamused look Wybie is giving her. She clears her throat

“I said she was a Karen, sweetie.” She crosses her arms “And she had a few choice words about my trans flag bumper sticker...”

Much to their surprise, Wybie started grinning, then covered his mouth as he started laughing

“I love you guys!” He continued laughing “Even if you don’t have the best methods, I’m glad your hearts are in the right place.”

Coraline smiled, then leaned in to kiss his cheek “So... Am I off the hook?”

“Me too?” Jenna asked

“Nope.” He turns to Coraline “We’re gonna have a talk about you cursing in front of Jenna,” He turns to Jenna “and you’re grounded for three days.”

The two Lovats roll their eyes “Fine.”

“I still love what you two did for me, though.”


	3. Coming Out to The Mystery Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with more!

Two weeks. Two weeks in another state with six other kids in a cabin called the ‘Mystery Shack’, and Wybie’s already lost his binder. He and Coraline search all around the guest room they’re staying in with two other kids, Norman Babcock and Neil Downe

”Did you look in the drawers?” Wybie asked frantically as he lifted up the covers on a bed with one hand, his other arm was wrapped tight around his chest

Coraline rifles through the last drawer and shakes her head, “It’s not in here.”

”Oh my God! Where is it?!”

”Wybie, it’ll be okay,” she tried to reassure him

” _’Okay?!’_ Jonesy, I can’t just walk around without my binder!” he exclaimed. “They’re gonna see my...” He gestures to his chest area, “You know!”

Coraline thinks for a moment, “Well... I did pack a hoodie in case it rained. It’s kind of baggy.”

He sighed in defeat, ”Okay, I guess that’ll work for now. But won’t they think it’s weird that I’m wearing a hoodie when it’s like eighty degrees out?”

Coraline rolled her eyes, “Dude, Mabel wears sweaters every day, Lili had on a sweater vest last week, and Norman’s wearing a sweatshirt,” she pointed out. “They won’t notice a thing.”

“Alright.” He crosses his other arm over his chest and sighs. “Where’s the hoodie?”

Coraline ran over to her suitcase, that she still hadn’t unpacked, and pulls out a purple hoodie with a black hood, “This okay?”

Wybie, who was pulling a black shirt and a white tank top out of a drawer, looked back at her and nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.” With his back still turned to her, he slips on the tank top, then the shirt and crosses his arms back over his chest. Coraline tossed his the hoodie which he quickly slipped on. “Thanks, Jonesy.”

”Well, you’d do the same for me if i were trans,” she said with a smirk as she slipped on her sneakers. Her eyes traveled over to her friend’s suitcase where she noticed a small, orange canister with three pills in it. “... Hey, you’re running kinda low there.”

”Huh?” He looks to where she pointing, “Oh. Yeah. Grandma’s mailing a refill over in a few weeks. I’ll be fine.”

”Alright. Let’s go get breakfast.”

The two of them headed downstairs, made their way into the kitchen and froze at the sight. Everyone was actually dressed like it’s summer. No sweaters, sweatshirts, jackets, anything. Coraline noticed Wybie looking nervous and asked, “Mabel, what uh... Happened to the sweaters?”

”You didn’t hear?” she asked while pouring herself a glass of orange juice, “There’s supposed to be a heatwave today.”

’Fuuuuuuck,” Wybie mentally cursed

Lili looked over him critically, “Why are you wearing a hoodie? It’s gonna be at least a hundred degrees! You trying to get heatstroke or something?”

“I... I-I just-“

”He gets cold easily,” Coraline answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice, “Even in hot weather, he gets cold. Alright Zanotto?”

The redhead girl rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast. “Fine, Jones.”

Dipper gave Wybie a look of concern, “It is gonna be really hot today. Are you sure you’ll be alright, Wybie?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Neil pointed to two seats next to him, “Well, come on! Or you won’t get any bacon!”

“Too late,” Norman deadpanned as he pointed to Raz who had a plate full of bacon.

”Snooze, you lose,” he smirked

—

An hour later, the Mystery Kids were already feeling the effects of the heatwave. Two fans and water bottles were spread out around the room. Norman had a cold water bottle pressed to his face, Lili was wiping sweat off of her with a now damp towel, Raz was sitting in front of an oscillating fan and following it wherever it turned, Mabel, Dipper, and Neil are eating popsicles, and Coraline and Wybie just lie on the floor next to a small fan

Raz looks at Wybie, baffled, “How. Are you. Still. Wearing. That?!” He points to his hoodie

”Leave him alone, Raz,” Coraline said, exhausted

”No, I need to know! It’s an enigma!”

”But seriously...” Norman takes a sip of his water, “You’re looking kinda flushed right now. You sure you don’t wanna take that hoodie off?”

”I’m fine,” Wybie said sternly. “It’s fine. The air conditioner’s on, I’ll be fine.”

”It doesn’t feel like it’s on!” Neil exclaimed

”It is, trust me,” Dipper responded, “If it wasn’t, this heat would be a whole lot worse.”

Then suddenly, as if he jinxed it, the lights started to flicker followed by the soft ‘vrrr’ as the air-conditioner came to a stop, then the fan blades slowed down until they came to a stop

”DAMN IT!”, Raz screamed as he downed his water bottle.

Lili fanned herself, “It’s so hot!”

“Okay, now you gotta take off that hoodie!”

Wybie didn’t know who said that, and he didn’t care right now. He could feel the heat sinking into his skin. His head was hurting, and he felt like throwing up right now

”Wybes, I think he’s right,” Raz said, concern in his voice. He got up, staggering a bit, and approached him, “You’re not looking too good.”

“Y... Yeah, I’m f-fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m ju-just gonna go get... S-some more water.” Coraline tried to keep him from standing, but as soon as he got up, a wave of dizziness washed over him. He collapsed to the floor.

”WYBIE!”

”OH MY GOD!”

”WHAT HAPPENED?!”

Coraline was at his side and felt his forehead. “Oh my God, I think he had a heat stroke! He’s boiling up!”

”Alright, that’s it.” Raz pulled off the hoodie, and it helped a little bit. But then... “What’s going on with his chest?”

”Is he wearing another shirt under this?”

”Doesn’t look like it.”

”It doesn’t matter, we gotta take this off-“

”STOP!” Coraline shouted, silencing everyone, then sent each one of them a menacing glare, “Call 911. Don’t ask why he was wearing a hoodie. Better yet, don’t ask him anything. Got it?”

Every, even Lili, nodded fearfully. Dipper rushed to a phone. 911 was called and Wybie was taken away in an ambulance to be treated for heat stroke.

—

Wybie was discharged a week later, and no one had the guts to ask him what happened. He was nervous until he realized why.

”Jonesy, did you threaten them not to ask me anything?”

”... Maybe.”

He sighed, “Guys, you can-“, he didn’t have time to finished, and was suddenly bombarded by questions

”What happened?!”

”I told you not to wear that!”

”Why were you wearing so many shirts?!”

“Guys!” Wybie shouted, and they went silent. “You guys want the truth?” Off their nods, he sighed, “Fine, here it is... I was born as a girl, but I’m mentally a boy, and I lost my binder.”

When they all went silent, Wybie became nervous, worried that they would kick him out or call him names. Coraline sensed his uneasiness and held his hand. Wybie waited for the insults, the slurs, everything. But they never came.

”I-I’m sorry,” Raz apologized, “Could you... Elaborate a little more?”

”... Well, I still have my girl parts. I use a binder to make my chest flat but I lost it, and-“

Lili finshed for him, “You didn’t want us to see your...” She points to his chest.

”Yeah.”

”Well, why didn’t you say something?!” Norman asked, concern laced in his voice, “We wouldn’t have cared if you just had on just a t-shirt. We’d be confused at first, but if you explained it, we’d understand.”

Mabel nodded, “Yeah, so what if you weren’t born with the parts you want? That doesn’t change our opinion of you.”

”Biologically male, mentally male, it doesn’t matter,” Dipper said, “We don’t care who you were before, you are who you are now.”

”And if anyone has a problem with that, we’ll knock them out,” Lili said with her fist raised for emphasis, “And if you wear that binder during a heat wave again, we’re gonna have some problems.”

Wybie chuckled, “Got it.”

”Yeah, it’s totally fine that you bind your chest,” Neil agreed, “just don’t do it when it’s like really hot one day. I heard those things mess with your breathing.”

Raz nodded, ”Yeah, I remember this one guy, he went running with his binder on, nearly passed out from not getting enough air.” He looked to Wybie, “So glad you’re okay, man.”

”We were so worried.”

”You can always take a break from wearing your binder around us if you need to.”

”No judgement.”

”Yeah, we can’t have you passing out on the floor again.”

Seeing a few tears escape from Wybie’s eyes, the Mystery Kids gathered around him for a group hug, still saying comforting words.

”If they have them, we’re buying you a breathable binder.”

”When you get the top surgery, tell us so we can celebrate!”

”We’ll always be here for you.”

”... I love you guys.”


	4. The Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Wybie’s sixteen, he finally gets the surgery, and the Mystery Kids are there to support him

Coraline hated hospitals. They smelled weird, she sometimes saw blood on the floor, people on gurneys with missing limbs, kids who play sports would be rushed in with dislocated body parts... Yeah, not a great place. But, she was putting that all aside. Today was special... Then why was she so nervous?

Charlie noticed his daughter’s uneasiness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Kid, Wybie will be fine.”

”Well how much longer is this gonna take?” Coraline asked as she slumped into her seat, “He’s been in there for like four hours!”

Mel sets down her magazine, “Well, sweetie... Surgeries like this take time. It’s a very delicate procedure,” she explained, “It should be over soon.”

She sighs, “I know. I just... I’m worried, what if something goes wrong?”

”Sugar,” Mrs. Lovat spoke, “Wyborne will be fine. Those people in there know what they’re doing. They’ve performed the surgery dozens of times, and they’ve done an amazing job.”

Coraline looks hopeful, “Really?”

She nods, “Of course. Just give them about another hour, and it’ll be over.”

”In the mean time,” Charlie said as he stood, “Let’s go to the cafeteria and get some jello.”

Mel gagged, “Charlie, do you not know how that stuff is made?”

”I do, and I’m fine with it.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well, bring me a turkey sandwich.”

Mrs. Lovat added, “I’ll have a salad.”

Charlie and Coraline left their seats and made their way into the cafeteria. While Charlie bought their food, Coraline sat at a table and scrolled through her phone. With a bored sigh, she reached into her denim purse and pulled out a pink, white, and blue scrapbook.

It included pictures of her cutting Wybie’s hair, helping him put on his binder, the two of them hanging up a transgender flag in his room, them at homecoming with Coraline wearing a blue dress with a white belt and a pink scarf and Wybie wearing a white tuxedo with a pink shirt and a blue tie, and the two of them at a pride parade

”Aw, I remember my friends made me something like that.” Coraline looked up from the scrapbook to find who said that, and saw a girl with cocoa skin and long dreadlocks wearing a denim dress and brown boots approaching the table, “Hi. I’m Clarice,” she holds out her hand

”Coraline.” She shook her outstretched hand, “So, you’re-“

”Got the surgery last week. I’m being discharged today.” She said proudly

”Congrats. My friend’s actually in the operating room right now.” She looks back at the scrapbook and smiles sadly, “I’m kind of worried about all of this, though. Like, what if something goes wrong?”

“... Well, my surgery turned out fine,” Clarice said, trying to cheer her up.

”Yeah, but his surgery is different from yours.”

Clarice nods, “That may be true, but lemme tell you. Those doctors know exactly what they’re doing. And it’s totally natural that you’re worried, my dads were too.” She takes Coraline’s hand in her’s, “When your friend walks out of that operating room, all of that concern will be replaced with elation.”

Coraline smiles, “Really?”

”Hell, yeah!”, Clarice’s phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and reads a text, “My dads are here. We’re going out to celebrate! Later, Coraline. And tell your friend I said congrats.” She walks away

Coraline waves as Clarice leaves. She looks back at the photos and smiles

”Alright, got the food,” Charlie said as he walked over to her with a tray of jello and two bagged lunches, “Let’s go.”

—

”Coraline!” She looked to see the Mystery Kids rushing over to her, each one asking many questions

”Is the surgery over?”

”How is he?”

”I will ruin those doctors if they botched it!”

“Guys!” Coraline shouted, silencing them, “He should be out soon.”

Mel taps her daughter’s shoulder, “Coraline, are these the friends you were telling me about?”

“Yeah,” Coraline nodded, “They wanted to be here for Wybie.”

Mrs. Lovat smiled, “Thank you so much for being here for Wyborne.”

”Of course,” Norman said, “he’s our friend.”

Mabel holds up a camera, “And I’m gonna be documenting this momentous occasion!”

As the seven Mystery Kids continued their conversation, one of the doctors walked out of the operating room with some blood splattered on his scrubs. Everyone gasps in horror. Neil vomits into a plant.

”Don’t worry, one of the IV bags just spilt,” he told them like it was nothing

”How’s my grandson?” Mrs. Lovat asked frantically.

The doctor smiled, “Ask him yourself.”

After he said this, Mrs. Lovat urged for Charlie to get out the video camera, and Mabel pointed her camera at the doors. Wybie walked out of the operating room, beaming with joy. He was wearing a black tank top, and upon closer inspection, Coraline could see that nothing was under it. No binder. Wybie holds up the black skull printed binder before saying, “Burn this.”

The Mystery Kids ran over and engulfed him in a group hug

”You look great!”

“I will gladly burn that binder for you.”

”Congrats, man!”

”Guys, I just got out of surgery, I’m still a little sore.”

The Mystery Kids parted for Mrs. Lovat so She could get a better look at her grandson. “Oh, baby!” She pulls him in for a hug, “I’m so glad I got you away from those two. I’ve never seen you look so happy!”

He smiled, ”Thanks for everything, gramma.”

Mabel pulls out her phone, ”We need to get a picture for the scrap book, now!”

The Mystery Kids and Jones’ huddled in close around the two as Mabel took a selfie of all of them.


	5. Binding

"Alright!" Coraline cheered, "Let's start burning your sports bras!" She runs over to the dresser and rifles through the drawers until she finds a black sports bra. "Got any matches?"

"No! No burning my sports bras just yet!" Wybie took the material out of her hands and put it back in his drawers, "We still have to see if it fits, Jonesy."

"It'll fit,” she said as she tried grabbing at the sports bra, but Wybie kept it away from her.

He walks over to the small cardboard box sitting on his bed, "We'll see. Now help me open this because they used _a lot_ of tape."

"Let's tear open this mother-"

Wybie cuts her off, "Language!"

"Whatever," Coraline said with an eye roll then went to grab a pair of scissors off of Wybie's desk. She used the blades to cut open the tape holding the flaps down. Once all the tape is cut, she reaches inside and pulls out a pink, white, and blue striped plastic bag with a note taped on it.

She takes the note and hands Wybie the bag, _"'Thank you for ordering True Colors chest binders. Our mission is to help trans youths feel comfortable in their own skin by selling our custom-binders designed to fit your chest and your personality.'_ Huh?"

She looks to Wybie and sees him pulling a black binder with white skulls printed on out of the bag. "Oh, that's what they meant by fitting your personality! So, how do you put it on?"

He hummed in thought, "I think like a regular bra?"

"But the hooks are on the side," Coraline pointed out, "Maybe like a shirt? You hook it, then just slip it on."

"Jonesy this is my first binder, I have no clue how to put this on."

Alright, alright," Coraline pulls out her phone, "We'll go to the place of all knowledge. [Wiki How](https://www.wikihow.com/Bind-Your-Chest#:~:text=%20Put%20on%20your%20binder.%20%201%20Putting,folded%20to%20prevent%20the%20binder%20from...%20More%20)."

Wybie rolled his eyes, "Can't we just watch a 'how-to' video?"

"Too late. Already found it. Alright, one of the ways you can put on a binder is by putting it on inside out and upside down."

He was about to say something but paused. "... Th... That could actually work... Could you turn around?"

Without saying a word, Coraline turned away from him and just looked down at her phone for about a minute until she heard, "Okay, it's on." She turned her head and gasped when she saw her friend smiling timidly as he wore the skull-printed binder on his chest, "You. Look. AMAZING!" She runs over and tackled him into a hug, "Does it fit okay? Need to go a size up? Down?"

He chuckled, "It fits fine, Jonesy."

"... So, now can we-"

"You can burn two of them. I might need spares," he said with an amused smile.

"BRA BURNING!" Coraline yelled as she grabbed two blue sports bras out of the drawer then ran out of the room and out of the house.

Wybie walked over to his window and looked to see Coraline standing outside and lighting a match before lighting one of the bras on fire as she cackled, "Burn, baby! BURN!"


End file.
